


Pamphlets

by gerardsjuarez



Series: Twitter AU Challenges [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christian!Gerard, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsjuarez/pseuds/gerardsjuarez
Summary: Part of an AU challenge series: AU in which Frank pisses off Gerard while he’s handing out pamphlets for God
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Twitter AU Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Pamphlets

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of the AU twitter challenge! Another personal fav of mine because I, too, have different religious views from my parents.

It was another fucking Sunday in the world of an ex-Catholic. Frank usually spent his Sunday’s inside, sleeping in till noon and hoping to catch something good on TV but that morning, he decided to walk to the Starbucks near his place and get something. He threw on whatever looked clean and headed out. His order wasn’t long-winded or expensive - just a house blend with soy and two pumps of sugar. Maybe some vanilla if he was feeling feisty. Needless to say, he was in and out fairly quickly. He took the long route home, basking in the late morning sun when he stumbled upon a very ornate looking church. It was a Catholic church. He knew that before he even read the sign ‘Our Lady of Peace’. They just had a look to them. He looked at his watch, realized the time, and stopped outside of it. He didn’t have to wait long till the bell rang 10 times, indicating the hour. He sorta smiled to himself when he watched the pigeons flying away.

Behind him, someone cleared their throat, “Hello? Uh,”

When he turned around, he met eyes with a very handsome man in his Sunday best. Which happened to be all black. A black dress shirt, a black waistcoat, a black tie, and a black pair of pants. Whose funeral was it?

“Hi.” Frank smiled back, his face falling immediately when he saw the guy was handing him a pamphlet that said ‘Are you going to heaven?’ on the front. 

“No thanks, man.”

The guy remained, “Just take it, please?”

“Why? Do you really think handing out pamphlets for God is really gonna get more people saved? How many testimonies have you heard where someone said ‘I found Jesus through a brochure! I decided on the salvation package!’”

The guy’s hand dropped along with his face, “I think Jesus likes any effort in trying to get others to know him.”

“Listen, dude, I think Jesus is a pretty cool guy. His teachings? Alright. It’s the church I’ve got a fucking problem with.” Frank took a sip of his coffee and thought the guy looked pretty with an angry blush on his face, “I mean, you’re handing out pamphlets to strangers! Do you even want to do this?”

After a brief moment of shock, the guy made a noise like he was dying and slammed the pamphlets into the ground, much to Frank’s surprise as well as the others that were handing them out. 

“No! I don’t want to fucking hand these out! I come home to spend summer break with my brother before his senior year and I get forced back into this Catholic bullshit. ‘If you won’t go inside, you have to hand out pamphlets, Gerard’.” He mocked someone’s voice, huffing and looking up at Frank, “Sorry.”

Frank was fucking delighted and laughed, “Oh, dude. Don’t be. Hell, I’m sorry for you.”

“I’m not even Catholic. I’m Christian.” He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. Fuck, even his hair looked stressed.

“A Catholic to Christian convert? Jesus, how did your family react to that?” Frank dared a pat to the guy’s shoulder.

He seemed to appreciate the gesture, “Not well.”

“Gerard, right?” He asked and the guy nodded, “Well, I’m Frank and we’re getting coffee. On me. Why don’t you tell me all about it?”

“Where should I start?” He asked, standing up straighter as they made their way toward Starbucks.

“The beginning, if you must.”

“In the beginning...” Gerard recited dolefully and they shared a laugh.


End file.
